La orden del fénix: Nuestra versión
by Arwen15
Summary: Es el 5º libro de Harry Potter escrito por Lorien, Mayumi y yo, Arwen. Harry y sus amigos se tienen que enfrentar a una nueva amenaza a Voldemort. Ya veréis el papel de Malfoy(hijo)...
1. Capítulo 1: La carta del más alla

¡Hola! Que tal? Somos Lorien, Mayumi y Arwen y hemos escrito este fanfict porque hace tiempo que no leemos ningún libro de Harry Potter y hemos decidido continuarlo nosotras e imaginarnos lo que pasará. Publicaremos una vez cada dos semanas, así que, id mirando.  
  
CAPÍTULO 1. LA CARTA DEL MÁS ALLÁ  
Por: Lorien, Mayumi y Arwen  
  
Harry Potter, el joven mago de quince años recién cumplidos, estaba tumbado en su cama de la ex - segunda habitación de su enorme primo Dudley. Harry vivía con sus tíos porque sus padres habían sido asesinados por el mago tenebroso Tom Sorvolo Ryddle (más conocido por Lord Voldemort ) hacía ya catorce largos años. Los tíos de Harry (Vernon y Petunia ) no eran magos y su sobrino les parecía un "bicho raro". No le hacían ni caso .  
Con ganas de comenzar el nuevo curso, Harry recordaba algunos acontecimientos que habían marcado su vida. Aunque no muy bien, recordaba cuando a la edad de un año e inexplicablemente, venció a la maldición "Avada Kedavra" con la que Voldemort había acabado con Lily y James Potter, los padres de Harry. De esa maldición , le quedó una marca : una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Harry también recordaba cómo gracias a sus dos mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, consiguió arrebatar la Piedra Filosofal a Voldemort. Aquello ocurrió cuando Harry cursaba primero en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
En los dos siguientes años, también lograron frustrar sus planes, o los de algún vasallo suyo, como Peter Pettigrew (que traicionó a los padres de Harry) o Bartemious Crouch. Pero el recuerdo que más fresco estaba en su mente pertenecía finales del cuarto curso. Harry había cogido a la vez que Cedric Diggory la copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ambos se teletransportaron a un oscuro cementerio. Allí, también se encontraban Pettigrew y Voldemort. Pettigrew alzó su varita por orden de Voldemort y mató a Cedric.  
  
Es una pena - pensó Harry - que un chico tan bueno como Cedric haya sido asesinado por ese cab...  
  
Harry dejó a un lado sus pensamientos porque oyó un ruido pro cedente de su ventana. Miró hacia ella y vio no menos de media docena de lechuzas con cartas y paquetes atados a sus patas. Harry reconoció algunas de ellas. Una hembra blanca era Hedwig, su propia lechuza. Otra pequeña e inquieta era Pigwidgeon, la lechuza de Ron.  
  
Ésta, iba ayudando a una lechuza macho vieja y con aspecto de agotada. Era Errol, la lechuza de la familia Weasley. Luego había otras tres lechuzas a las que Harry no conocía. Finalmente se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió. Las lechuzas entraron. Harry decidió descargar primero a Errol, el cual llevaba una carta y dos paquetes. Abrió primero la carta, que era de su amigo Ron. En ella ponía lo siguiente:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
¡ Felicidades! Este verano hemos ido a Salem. ¡Es un  
sitio genial! Estuvimos allí dos semanas por sólo veinte sickles  
de plata. El regalo que te he comprado es de allí. Son carame-  
los " Saboris". Te los metes en la boca, piensas en algo que te  
apetezca comer y sabrá a ello.  
Dumbledore me ha mandado una lechuza en la que  
ponía que ya podías venir aquí. Pregúntales a tus tíos sí te  
Dejan y Mándame la respuesta pronto: Si es que sí, el día cinco  
a las doce del mediodía en la puerta de tu casa. Sino, el mismo  
día y a la misma hora, solo que en tu ventana.  
Hasta pronto:  
  
Ron  
  
P.D.: Hermione ya está aquí. De ella es el otro paquete que  
lleva Errol. ¡ La tía se ha dejado crecer el pelo hasta la cin-  
tura!  
  
Harry dejó la carta en la cama, pero no se puso a escribir la contestación. Abrió, al azar, uno de los dos paquetes que llevaba Errol. Resultaron ser los caramelos que le había mandado Ron, pero como no tenía hambre los dejó sobre la cama. Acto seguido, abrió una de las cartas que llevaba Pigwidgeon. Era la de Hermione. Decía así:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
¡ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Qué tal las  
vacaciones? Supongo que no muy bien, estando con esos tíos  
tuyos. Yo, como ya sabías, he estado en Bulgaria con Viktor Krum. ¡ Me lo pasé genial!  
Mi regalo lo lleva Errol junto con el de Ron. ¡Es la snitch atrapó Krum en la final de los mundiales de Quidditch! Espero que te guste.  
¿Recuerdas a Rita Skeeter, la periodista entrometí - da la animaga no registrada? Pues ¡se ha escapado, no me lo puedo creer! Cuando la vuelva a pillar... ¡no se volverá a escapar!  
¿Has visto la lista de los libros de quinto? ¡Tenemos una asignatura nueva! Es el Harich. Fue el lenguaje secreto de la población mágica a principios de siglo. Genial ¿Verdad? Espero verte pronto:  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry, dejó la carta de Hermione junto con el resto de envíos, es decir, en la cama. Cogió el otro pequeño paquete que llevaba Errol pero sólo lo depositó encima de la cama sin abrirlo porque era el regalo de Hermione y no quería andar intentando atrapar la snitch a esas horas. Seguidamente, cogió la otra carta que llevaba Pigwidgeon. Era la de Hagrid, guardabosques de Hogwarts y un buen amigo de Harry:  
  
Harry:  
  
¡Felicidades!  
He conseguido una nueva cría de dragón. Es un Ridgeback  
Noruego, como Norberto. ¡ES UNA AUTÉNTICA MONADA!  
Ya te lo enseñaré. Por cierto no digas a nadie que lo tengo  
(Menos a Ron y Hermione) porque es ILEGAL.  
Mi regalo es un pastel hecho por mí. No lo he podido  
enviar porque igual se derretía . Te lo daré cuando estés aquí.  
¡Hasta pronto!  
  
Hagrid.  
  
Esta vez Harry dejó la carta encima de la mesa. Se acercó a una delas tres lechuzas desconocidas. Ésta, de color negro, llevaba dos cartas. Harry cogió la que parecía más pesada. Para sorpresa de Harry  
  
era de Viktor Krum. Muy sorprendido, Harry comenzó a leerla para sí:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Esperro que mi orrtojrafiá sea mejorr que mi pronun- ciación. Te escribo parrra decirrte que feliz cumpleaños y parra verr si te molestaba que HERR-MÍO-NE haya pasado unos días en Bulgarría.Espero ke no.  
¿Cómo ba todo? Por akí muy bien. También quería decirte que a pesarr de que ganaste el torrneo no te guardo rrencor. Espero que ya te hayas repuesto del encuentro con Quién-tú -sabes.  
Le e enviado a Ron un regalo: es la camiseta con mi mi númerro y mi nombrre que utilizé en el parrtido. HERR- MÍO-NE te avrá daddo la snitch, supongo. Esperro que la vida allí no sea mu dura. Adiós amiguo, escríbeme siemprre que quierras:  
  
Viktor Krum  
  
Después de leer la carta, Harry estaba un poco mosqueado. ¿ Por qué iba a molestarle que su amiga estuviese con él unos días? Y si Krum seguía pensando que él y Hermione...no, imposible. Harry dejó la carta de Krum con la de su amiga y cogió la segunda carta que llevaba la lechuza negra. En el sobre había un extraño olor...¡esencia de veela ! No podía ser de otra persona que de Fleur Delacour.  
  
Bonjour Harry:  
  
Te envío un regalo, por tu cumpleaños y en agrade-  
cimiento por haber salvado a mi petite soeur de morir aho-  
gada. Es un videorepitoscopio, y se puede llevar a cualquier  
parte. He grabado las tres pruebas del togneo (menos tú en-  
cuentro con Quien - tú - sabes). A Ron le he mandado un  
howler, con un poema grabado por moi. Espero que te vaya bien el prochain curso en Hogwagts.  
  
Fleur Delacour  
  
Nada más terminar la carta sintió la tentación de coger la carta que llevaba la lechuza dorada, pero decidió descargar a Hedwig ya que parecía muy cansada. Llevaba dos cartas. Aunque desató las dos cartas para que su lechuza se fuera a dormir a su jaula, (cosa que hizo) abrió la que le parecía más pequeña. Era de Sirius Black, su padrino:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
¡Felicidades! ¿Qué tal estás? Yo, estoy oculto en  
casa de Lunático (Ya sabes quién es).  
Anteayer, íbamos él y yo dando un paseo nocturno  
por Hogsmeade. Él iba transformado en lobo y yo en perro como ya sabes. El caso es que ,de repente, vimos varios dementores con la marca tenebrosa en la capucha. Lunático y yo pensamos que es posible que Voldemort está tramando algo en el pueblo. Pero más tarde, cuando se convirtió Lunático en humano y compró el Profeta, había una foto con un artículo en el que ponía que varios grupos de dementores habían sido vistos en Hogsmeade, el callejón Diagon, cerca de Gringotts y cerca de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Por tanto, ten mucho cuidado y procura no meterte en líos.  
Como regalo, te envío diez galeones. Cómprate algo bonito.  
Un abrazo a ti, Ron y Hermione.  
  
Canuto  
  
Nada más acabar de leer, Harry se quedó muy asombrado, ya que él pensaba que sólo había dementores en Azkaban: La prisión Mágica. Aunque no lo reconocía, también tenía miedo de esos seres ya que cuando él estaba en tercero, le atacaron y por poco uno de ellos le absorbe el alma. Harry comprendió que Sirius se llamara a sí mismo "Canuto" por que el Ministerio le buscaba por un delito que no había cometido. Harry cogió la siguiente carta, la de Lunático.  
  
Harry:  
  
Feliz cumpleaños. Como ya sabes que Canuto está  
conmigo y lo de los dementores, iré al grano.  
En Gringotts, a partir de los quince años, puedes tener una tarjeta de crédito para comprar cosas sin lle- var el dinero encima. Si te interesa, mándame una lechu- za e iré un fin de semana a recogerte al para organizarlo todo. Piénsalo bien.  
También quería decirte que si tienes algún problema en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no dudes mandarme una lechuza.  
Siento mucho no haberte podido regalar nada. Hasta pronto:  
Lunático  
  
A Harry le encantó la idea de la tarjeta y decidió aceptar la propuesta. El joven mago miró sile quedaban más cartas por abrir y... sí, aún faltaba lo que llevase la lechuza dorada y una única carta que llevaba una lechuza de color canela. La cogió, dispuesto a leerla. En el sobre había un escudo de Hogwarts, por tanto, la carta era de allí:  
  
Estimado señor Potter:  
Le recordamos que el día uno de Septiembre sale el  
tren hasta Hogwarts. También le adjuntamos la lista de  
libros de quinto año:  
  
- El libro reglamentario de hechizos ( clase 5 )  
Miranda Goshawk  
- El Harich: un lenguaje de nuestra población  
Casilda Sentret  
- Preparación a los exámenes del TIMO: todo lo que tienes que saber.  
Storenien Bratiskov  
- Historia de la magia: grado medio  
Tallinn Hezxkatxoph  
  
Harry, dejó la carta en el suelo y la lechuza salió volando por la ventana. Finalmente, cogió que llevaba la lechuza dorada: una carta. Harry comenzó a leerla:  
  
Querido Harry:  
Feliz cumpleaños. Por muy extraño que te parezca, he  
encontrado el modo de seguir en contacto contigo por medio  
de ésta lechuza fantasma.  
Yo, soy Cedric. Sí, Cedric Diggory.  
  
- ¿Qué? Anda ya - dijo Harry -. Me estoy volviendo loco. Volveré a leer el párrafo.  
Harry leía y releía, pero nada cambiaba. Definitivamente, Cedric se había superado. Harry siguió leyendo:  
  
Aquí se está muy bien. He conocido a mucha gente. Por  
ejemplo a tus padres. Son una gente estupenda. Me dijeron  
que te querían mucho y que te echaban de menos.  
Fuiste muy valiente al enfrenterte a Quién- tú- sabes.  
Te regalo ésta lechuza para que sigas mandándome cartas.  
¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Es, simplemente que seas  
feliz y que hagas que Cho también lo sea.  
Escríbeme pronto  
  
Cedric Diggory  
  
P.D.:La lechuza puede hacerse invisible.  
  
Estaba muy sorprendido. Por supuesto que le haría ese favor a Cedric. Haría lo que pudiese para ser feliz y que Cho (la chica que le gustaba a Cedric y a Harry) también lo fuese.  
Miró el reloj: la una de la madrugada y se fue a dormir porque estaba muy cansado.  
  
A tres mil kilómetros de distancia, en la iglesia de un pequeño y oscuro cementerio, dos hombres conversaban.  
  
¿Qué os ha gustado? Esperamos que si, al subirlo a la página se han modificado algunas cosas que no hemos conseguido arreglar. Hasta el quinto capítulo, algunas cosas estarán mal escritas porque lo escribimos hace 2 años. Gracias por leer y dejad review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Capítulo 2: La venganza de Lord Voldemor...

CAPÍTULO 2. LA VENGANZA DE LORD VOLDEMORT  
  
Estaba muy sorprendido. Por supuesto que le haría ese favor a Cedric. Haría lo que pudiese para ser feliz y que Cho (la chica que le gustaba a Cedric y a Harry) también lo fuese.  
  
Miró el reloj: la una de la madrugada y se fue a dormir porque estaba muy cansado.  
  
A tres mil kilómetros de distancia, en la iglesia de un pequeño y oscuro cementerio, dos hombres conversaban.  
  
- Aquí tenéis el veneno más reciente de Nagini, Señor - dijo una voz aguda.  
  
- Así me gusta, Colagusano - le respondió una voz fría - Por cierto, ¿has pensado ya en algún plan para acabar de una vez por todas con el chico Potter?  
  
- Estooo...bueno...No, lo siento mucho, Señor. - contestó Colagusano, con un hilo de voz. Voldemort dijo una palabra malsonante y gritó a Colagusano:  
  
- ¡¡¡ NO PODEMOS PERDER OTRA VEZ !!! ¡¡¡ LA ÚLTIMA OCASIÓN FUE DEPLORABLE !!! - pasó a hablar con un tono de voz amable- ¿Recuerdas? Derrotado por un crío de catorce años y un puñado de espectros. - el tono amable se desvaneció al acabar la frase. se convirtió en un tono de reproche - Más te vale planear algo y pronto.  
  
- ¿Y vos? - dijo Colagusano. GRAVE ERROR.  
  
- !!! MALDITO INSOLENTE !!! ¿ Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Lord Voldemort? ¡Crucio! - apuntó a Colagusano con la varita, el cual empezó a retorcerse de dolor- Estarás así durante quince minutos. Y ,sí, tengo un plan...y muy bueno.  
  
- ¡Ahhh! Por favor, señor, no volverá a ocurrir. ¡Ahhh! Por favor menos de quince minutos.  
  
Como no te calles, serán treinta - contestó Voldemort.  
  
De repente,la puerta de la pequeña iglesia se abrió. Voldemort formuló la contramaldición de la maldición cruciatus, con la que tenía sufriendo a Colagusano.  
  
- Has tenido suerte.  
  
- Mu...muchísimas gracias se...señor. No sabe cuánto se lo agradez...  
  
- ¡Cállate! ve a ver quién es y tráemelo.  
  
- Por supuesto. - Colagusano fue a la puerta de la iglesia corriendo torpemente. Al llegar allí cruzó unas palabras con el hombre que había llegado, y juntos se dirigieron hacia Voldemort  
  
Es Malfoy señor, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
¡Malfoy! Supongo que ya le habrás dicho a tu hijo lo de...  
  
Sí señor, por supuesto. La idea le ha encantado.  
  
- Perfecto. Quiero que todo salga a pedir de boca. Quiero que mi plan sea una "sorpresita" para ese estúpido Dumbledore y el criajo de Harry. Avisa también a Crabbe y a Goyle, los mejores amigos de tu hijo para que se comporten con naturalidad, porque si no, les mataré también a ellos si desbaratan mi plan.  
  
- Se hará todo lo que usted diga, señor. ¿Está seguro de que se ha recuperado bien del todo?  
  
- Sí, Malfoy. Siempre fuiste un asqueroso pelota. Pero eso es mejor que ser como uno al que estoy esperando. Ahora, vete.  
  
- Adiós, Milord. - Lucius desapareció haciendo un ¡PLIN!. Momentos después, la puerta de la Iglesia se volvió a abrir. Entró otro hombre, muy seguro de sí mismo.  
  
- ¡Voldemort! No te escondas. Sé que estás ahí.  
  
Yo que tú - dijo Voldemort, con un tono desafiante - no hablaría con ese tono de superioridad que tienes, Severus. Recuerda que mereces la muerte.  
  
Tú si que la mereces, Ryddle, maldito asesino de m...  
  
- ¡No le hables así! - chilló de repente Colagusano.  
  
A mí me vas a mandar. Colagusano, eres patético.  
  
- En eso estamos de acuerdo - dijo Voldemort. - pero hay una gran diferencia entre los dos: él ha sido fiel y tú no. Colagusano, sal de aquí. Déjame a solas con éste - ésta última palabra la dijo en un tono despectivo.  
  
Sus deseos son órdenes, Señor.  
  
¡¡ No era un deseo, era una orden !!  
  
Sí, Se...señor. Saldré fuera convertido en rata.  
  
Cuando Pettigrew estaba fuera, Voldemort se dirigió hacia Severus:  
  
- Severus Snape. Sin duda, uno de mis mejores mortífagos. ¡En serio, lo eras!. No obstante, te pasaste al lado equivocado, y te hiciste profesor de ese estúpido colegio, Hogwarts. Prometías como mortífago.  
  
- ¿Para servirte matando gente inocente?¿Qué te hicieron para ser así?  
  
Nada. Simplemente me vengo de lo que me hizo mi padre muggle. Abandonó a mi madre al saber que era una bruja. Ahora todo el mundo pagará por lo que me hizo ese inútil y el criajo de Harry Potter. ¡Vaya!, hablo demasiado. - Voldemort sacó su varita. - Pasemos a la acción. ¡Imperio!  
  
De la varita de Voldemort salió una luz oscura en dirección a Snape, el cual sacó la suya y gritó:  
  
- ¡Reflejo! - la luz giró en dirección a donde estaba Voldemort, pero éste la esquivó. Se batieron durante largo tiempo. Pero al final ganó Voldemort porque era mucho más poderoso. Él no quería matar a Snape porque le quería sacar información. Le echó la maldición imperius y le interrogó sobre los acontecimientos que iban a ocurrir en el próximo curso de Hogwarts. Le habló sobre que Sirius Black había escapado de Azkaban y que ahora se hallaba libre y en paradero desconocido. Snape intentó resistirse a la maldición, que le controlaba totalmente, pero no pudo. Media hora más tarde acabó el interrogatorio.  
  
- ¡Finite Incantatem! - dijo Voldemort, Snape dejó de estar controlado -. Muy bien, ya no me sirves para nada - levantó su varita para asesinar a Snape pero en ese mismo momento entró Colagusano en la estancia diciendo:  
  
¡Señor, vienen los del ministerio de magia hacia acá! ¡Mejor que huyamos!  
  
Has tenido suerte, asqueroso traidor. - dijo Voldemort a Snape que estaba inconsciente. Lo hizo desaparecer y él y Colagusano huyeron juntos.  
  
En aquel mismo momento, en Privet Drive 4, Harry Potter se despertaba después de haber tenido un extraño sueño...  
  
¿Qué os ha gustado? He subido hoy el capítulo porque el día 4 me voy de vacaciones y Lórien y Mayumi no pueden subirlo a internet. Si leéis el fanfict dejad review, os lo acreceremos, ya que, conforme dejéis review iremos subiendo los siguientes capítulos.  
  
Otra cosa, hay diálogos que no tienen guión, no he conseguido arreglarlo. Disculpad las molestias. 


End file.
